


When We Were 18

by napoleondarling



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: rip im such a Donny stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: 49 Donny Donowitz!49: things you said when we were 18





	When We Were 18

“I love you.” 

You had feared for the worst. It was odd seeing Donny so serious, so nervous and shaking as he works up the courage to say whatever he had to say. Usually the epitome of confidence and charisma, he was worried. 

Which is why he blanches when you begin to laugh; a light sound that makes his heart flutter despite the growing regret and anger beginning to fill his lungs with lead. He wants to leave, pretend that he hadn’t bared his soul to you and confessed words he only said to his mother and grandmother. 

“I shouldn’t a’ said anything.” 

He’s grumbling and making to leave and your laughter stops when you realize he doesn’t understand why you’re so amused. 

“Now wait a minute, Donny.” 

You take him gently by the shoulder, turning him to face you as you speak. 

“You had me scared to death.” The mild confusion on his face has you going on. “I thought you were gonna tell me something horrible.” 

He’s frowning and you can tell he wants to turn away again but before he can you cup his cheeks and press a sweet and long-over due kiss to his lips. 

“I love you too, Donny.”


End file.
